Worthy of Her
by Literature Is Life
Summary: People were always saying he wasn’t good enough for her, that he didn’t treat her right. They talked about him cheating on her behind her back. How could he do something like that to her? He loves her. He just hasn't told her yet. TroyGabriella Oneshot


**Author's Note: **To clear things up, there are no names mentioned, but it is a _Troyella_. I wrote this in response to all the stories that people write where people have him hurt her, cheat on her, or even rape her. It is _clearly_ represented that he cares about. WHY on Earth would he abuse, cheat on, or rape her? It makes no sense! I'm sure there are several readers who will disagree with me. And I am okay with that. I am simply expressing my opinion.

**Disclaimer: **I've been saving up for two years now. Do you think that $2,109.50, a stale mint, and a rubber-band ball is enough to buy High School Musical? What about just Zac Efron? What about just that big poster of him?

* * *

**Worthy of Her**

He scowls, looking down on the crowd of East High students. The rooftop garden overlooked the front of the school, and he can see everything going on. He looks down and his eyes land on his varsity ring. He utters a curse, pulling it off his finger. He places it down on the bench, sitting back.

Is had been an East High tradition for many years. The principal explained; you only take these rings off for one reason: giving them to someone you love. Not simply a girlfriend. Someone you love. Some may be wearing these rings all through high school. Maybe they won't find love here at East High. But people will know when you do; your hand will be empty.

He still hasn't found a way to give it to her. He wants it to be romantic, but not corny. He is at a loss, for one of the first times in his life.

Maybe it was because of all the pressure. People were always saying that he wasn't good enough for her. That he didn't treat her right. People would talk about him _abusing _her, about him _pushing her _before she was ready. About him _cheating_ on her behind her back, having _relations _with the cheerleaders. How could he do something like that to her?

He loves her. He loves her more than anything in the world. It's just…he has yet to tell her. He's been terrified these past few weeks. Ever since he discovered the name of the feeling, he's been on edge, guarded. What if he let it slip? What if on the phone he'd said, "Love you, bye," and then hung up. He knows she feels the same way. But it doesn't make it any easier. What if she isn't ready to tell him? He wants to tell her. He _needs _to tell her. And he needs to be told. To prove that he _is _worthy of her.

People say that he's the reason for her tears. He is not the reason. He is the one who wipes away her tears. They have no right to judge him, he thinks angrily. They don't know how violently his stomach twists when he sees tears in her eyes. How could they suggest that he puts them there, he makes her cry? They have seen him angry. They have seen him lose his temper when it comes to her. But it is _never _because of her. He is sure that they know how infuriated he becomes with people who hurt how. How could they suggest that he makes her cry? He would never forgive himself. He has beaten people for hurting her. Why would he do it himself?

He turns, hearing someone coming up the steps. When her head appears, and knot forms in his stomach. He's still not ready. She smiles at him, taking a seat beside him. He makes a point to grab his ring. She takes his hand and smiles, moving closer to him. He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. Suddenly, he sees her frown. She sits up straight, looking at his hand.

She questions him about his ring. He stutters, telling her that he took it off. For some reason, he notices hurt flash in her brown eyes. And suddenly he knows why. She is wondering why he took it off and yet her hand is still bare. She has been waiting for him to present it to her as a token of his love. She knows that it is coming, but this is confusing her.

She then questions him about the rings whereabouts. She wants to know where it is. Who is the one wearing the ring that was supposedly hers? He tells her that he has it and she seems to relax slightly. Stiffly, she points out that he was only supposed to take it off when he was in love.

"I am in love," he whispers softly.

She turns to him slowly, tears apparent in her eyes, and asks if he means what she thinks. He nods and she smiles.

"I love you to," she whispers.

He grins and takes her hand. He asks if she wouldn't mind holding something for him. She shakes her head; she won't mind. He slips the ring on her finger and she gasps. He chuckles at her, teasing that she's a decathlon champ and should have seen this coming. She glares playfully at him and clutches her hand. She cannot tear her eyes away from the ring. He presses a gentle kiss to her temple and she looks into his blue eyes. She leans up and presses her lips to his.

They walk down the stairs together, their hands clasped. As they exit the building together, people look on and he can already hear their whispers. And suddenly there is silence.

Someone has noticed his hand. He leads her towards the fountain and they sit together. The crowd around them is silent. Someone notices her hand. And then they erupt into chatter.

A girl runs over and grabs her hand. She peers at the ring. She asks if it is his and he nods. She scowls and walks away. He looks down at the brunette's hand and smiles before he looks into her eyes. She smiles back at him before she glances around nervously. He gently kisses her again.

When they pull apart, he notices a group of people nearing them. He stands slowly and his eyes flash. They hesitate but continue towards him. One asks if he knows what he is doing. He frowns and dismisses this question; obviously he knows what he is doing. They are nice enough to inform him of the rules. Rings are only to be removed when the owner is in love. He snaps at them that he _does _know the rules.

A tall one raises his eyebrow and steps forward. He announces that she should refuse to wear the ring. She stands slowly and approaches him. She asks why he would recommend such a ridiculous thing. He shrugs his shoulders and says simply that she is too good for Troy. She glares at him. As she places her hands on her hips, she glares at the few who have dared to approach them.

She begins to tell them off. They retort that he's just a jock and that he's just using her. They try to tell her that she's going to get her heart broken. She snaps that it doesn't matter that he is a jock. He is _her _jock. She is _his _brainiac. They listen in silence as she reprimands them.

He watches in silence as well. He is supposed to protect her. She is not supposed to be defending him. As his listens to her ranting, something comes over him. He finds that he does not mind that she is standing up for him. He loves that she cares. She is trying to prove that he _is _worthy.

Finally, the others walk away with their heads hung. They are ashamed of what they have done. As she kisses him again, as she holds him close, he nuzzles into her neck. He whispered into her ear that he loves her, and she whispers it back. As people observe them, they realize just how wrong they have been.

He _is_ worthy to her. He is not abusing her. He is not pushing her before she is ready. He is not cheating on her with a cheerleader. All he is guilty of is loving her. And that is no crime.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wrote this at twelve o'clock at night when I was riled up about a fanfic I was reading. I'll understand if I get flames. It's not very good. 


End file.
